Wash away Purgatory
by Jasu94
Summary: Cas gets back to earth and his first instinct is to visit Dean. Closely followed by the second, which is a head to toe cleaning. And Dean is, once they have cleared out the pressing questions, more than happy to help him with his hygiene. Innocent! Fluff! Destiel! post-Purgatory. No spoilers.


**AN: **Well, well... here we are... Last I know, I was writing Wincest smut, now here is some Destiel fluff for you... And I don't even watch this show. Thanks tumblr. :)  
**Warnings?: **None. It is fluffy, though.  
**Beta: **None, as well  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own neither Supernatural, nor Dean and Cas and I don't make any money with this fic.

* * *

Dean had dreamed of Castiel way to often and he had been way too tired the whole evening, so when the familiar flapping of wings chimed through the room, the hunter just rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the newspaper he was reading for just a little longer. Not for a second it occurred to him that maybe Cas had come back.

"Dean." the angel whispered, just loud enough to reach the man's ears and filled with a sense of tiredness and exhaustion.

Dean whirled around and when he saw that it was indeed Cas standing there, right there in his motel room, he jumped up. The pen he had written with tumbled down from the desk and he almost fell getting caught in the chair's legs, but then he finally stood and got a good look at his angel.

Cas was dirty from head to toe, covered in mud, blood and who knows what else. His expression was one of defeat and he looked shaken, yet there was a bit pride visible in his eyes.  
"You got out." Dean stated the obvious, to avoid them talking about the more pressing issue. About the "I need you." and the "…to keep them away from you." and the hug.

"Yes." Cas said, leaning against the door, eyes closed. "It is a long story. I will tell you… later."  
Dean just nodded; he didn't want to set Castiel under any kind of pressure.  
"How are you?" The angels blue eyes met his own.

"I am tired, Dean. So tired. I… ran and fought and stumbled and hid away. And I kept dreaming…" he gulped, "about you." Cas sounded desperate, broken and defeated. Dean just felt as if he should go and hug him.

But was that appropriate? When they met in purgatory, their hug had been one of reunion, it had been a greeting. Now, in the middle of a conversation… who was he – a simple, sinful human – to hug such a glorious and graceful creature?

"Dean. Can you hold me? I have to know that this is real. That you are real, not a dream…" Cas whispered, looking to the ground shyly. (Or maybe he just wanted to cover up that he had just read Dean's thoughts.)

"Sure. C'mere," Dean smiled relieved, held his arms open and Cas walked over, embracing him. Dean brought his arms around the slim shoulders and felt both of Cas' arms reach around his waist. The angel nestled his head into Dean's neck and both just stood still, breathing the other in.

The unspoken questions between them were answered. This was not the hug of fellow soldiers, or of friends, or of brothers. This was more and both sensed it in these minutes they stood there, holding each other to prevent the other one from falling apart.

"Cas, baby…" Dean said softly and continued when Castiel didn't disapprove of the nickname, "…you can read my thoughts, but I can't read yours. So you gotta tell me if I do something that is making you uncomfortable, all right? I don't want to force anything onto you."

He felt Cas nod into his neck. "I just don't want to perform the act of sexual intercourse tonight."

Dean chuckled, and then pressed a kiss onto the angles' temple. "Sure. So what do you want? Need some food? Or do you just want to lie down and sleep?"

Castiel separated himself from Dean to look him into the eyes.  
"I believe my vessel needs to be cleaned. Would you assist me with that?"

"Oh, trust me… Your vessel definitely needs to be cleaned!" Dean laughed and pulled Cas into the bathroom by his hand.

"Can I undress you?" he asked, gently stroking Cas' fuzzy cheek. The angel blushed, but nodded.  
Dean slid the trademark trench coat down Castiel's shoulders and pushed the jacket right after. Seeing Cas in only his pants and a button-down made him realize how small he really was.

He unknotted the blue tie (the adorable, backwards done tie he loved so much) and pulled it from Cas' neck. Searching for last reassurance by looking up into Cas' eyes, Dean then got to the task of unbuttoning his shirt. One by one, he opened the buttons, revealing more and more of Castiel's skin underneath. When he was done, he slid that piece of fabric to the floor, too, letting his hands linger on the bare arms in front of him for a while.

Dean kneeled down and untied Cas' shoes, sliding them off his feet a second later. Standing up again, he caught a glimpse of embarrassment in the eyes of the angel.

"Hey." he said, again caressing his cheeks and that seemed to be enough to put back a smile onto Cas' lips.

"It is just… This gesture of submission… I don't know how to handle…" Castiel stuttered, turning bright red.  
"Shhh… Just accept it." Dean tried to comfort him, closing his mouth with one finger. Cas nodded, but took off his trousers and socks by himself.

Dean smiled at him, shaking his head. "… so beautiful. You wanna…?" he asked, gesturing down at his own, still fully clothed, body. Cas nodded.

With careful, tender hands, he took off Dean's shirt and stripped him off his t-shirt, too, smiling at the sight of his ruffled hair. He crocked his head a little and then placed his hand right over the burning red imprint on Dean's shoulder. Dean covered it with his own, bigger hand, and for a while they were lost in the moment.

Cas continued to move his hands over Dean's body, down his chest and stomach, and laid them on his hips, hooking his thumbs under the jeans. His gaze lingered on the zip for a moment, his fingers brushing over the waistband of his shorts, but he didn't move otherwise.

"I am sorry, Dean… I can't…" Dean took Cas' hands in his and looked him in the eyes.  
"It's okay, Cas… You don't have to. But you still want to shower with me?"

"Yes, I do. I just don't think I can bear to see you… there…"

Dean smiled. "Then jump into the shower, my beautiful innocent angel. I will be with you in a second." Cas' expression brightened, he quickly got rid of his underwear, giving Dean a flash second of a wonderful look and then went into the shower stall.

It took the hunter a moment to stop staring at the angel's ass, but once he had overcome the urge, he took off his jeans, shoes and socks and went into the shower, still in his boxers. He had asked Cas to tell him if he was uncomfortable with something and Cas had done just that, so Dean saw no reason not to follow his wish.

When Castiel heard the shower door close, he turned around to Dean, smiling from ear to ear and holding a bottle of the standard motel shampoo in each hand.  
"Milk & Honey or Coconut?"  
Dean smirked. "How about both?"

He switched the shower on, adjusted the temperature and guided them both under the spray, facing each other. Once the coarser chunks of mud were washed off, Dean grabbed the coconut scented shampoo from Cas' hands and poured it into his. He rubbed it into Castiel's dark hair, taking his time to reach every single strand. Cas closed his eyes in the process, but Dean couldn't tell if from pleasure or to avoid soap getting into his eyes.

Opening the other bottle right after the soap was washed out of Cas' hair again, Dean lathered the angel from head to toe. He massaged the shampoo into his shoulders and arms, caressed his chest and back and soaped his legs as far down as he could reach without kneeling again. In the end, hands still full with lather, he stroked back and forth across Cas' butt and briefly touched his private parts, too, causing the angel to blush heavily.

Bringing him back under the hot water, Dean went on cleaning Cas. He splayed his hands and rubbed the foam and the dirt underneath off the angel's skin. Working from his shoulders downwards, both watched as the blood and the mud flow down the drain, taking the memories and nightmares with them. For now.

Dean tenderly guided Cas to turn around, facing the wall now and then he massaged his back, even after the soap was long gone.  
_Curious_, Dean thought,_ anybody else I would have pushed up the wall and fucked by now. But I can't do this with an angel. With my angel, my virgin angel. _

He smiled subconsciously. The situation was touching, intimate, private; yet it was not sexual – neither was aroused – and it was a completely new, but not bad experience for Dean.

Having brought his hands to rest on Cas' hips, Dean leaned forward and pressed a small kiss onto the angel's shoulder.  
"Hmm… you smell good." he murmured, seeing Castiel blush from the corner of his eye. Smirking, Dean continued to kiss his back, his neck and his shoulders, until Cas surprisingly turned around in his arms.

"Hey there." he greeted the angel with a smile and Cas smiled back, before leaning in and pressing a trail of kisses along Dean's collar bone with trembling lips. He looked up when he had reached Dean's neck, his eyes nervous, seeking for assurance.

"No boundaries, Cas. I am fine with whatever you would like to do." Cas nodded and kissed Dean's neck, sucking lightly on the skin right below his adams apple.  
"Dean. I can see I am causing you discomfort." Castiel whispered. Dean meet his gaze.

"No, not really. But your peach fuzz stubble scratching over my neck isn't really a pleasure, either."  
"Ohh… do you require me to remove it?"

Dean sighed. "I don't require you to do anything."

"But?"  
"But… it would be more comfortable for me. I don't want to force you to change your appearance, however."

"You would not. I find that I feel much more… angelic without the beard. Much more like myself."

Dean stroked Castiel's face with both his hands, smiling. "I understand. So, are you just going to mojo-shave it or…"  
"My mojo is too weak, Dean." said Cas, a smile playing around his lips. "I would be more than happy if you could assist me."

They got out of the shower eventually, after a few more kisses were pressed to various body parts. Dean dried Cas off just as carefully and tender as he had applied the soap and washed it back off again. Whilst Cas put some of Dean's old clothes on, the hunter got himself dry and into comfortable clothes.

Castiel followed Dean's order to sit down on the vanity cabinet next to the sink and curiously watched as Dean got his razor and shaving cream out of his bag.

"Have you done this before?" he asked the angel, who shook his head.

"Okay, just sit still." he advised, before lathering the shaving cream and applying it to Cas' face and neck.

Careful not to hurt him, Dean began to shave his right cheek in short downwards strokes. As Castiel's soft skin appeared underneath, he couldn't restrain himself from kissing it.

He could practically feel the heat rising to Cas' cheek as he blushed again. Dean smiled and went to work on the other cheek. As he had removed the hair there, he kissed this side of the angels face, too.

Concentrating more now, Dean shaved the underside off Cas' jaw and, after cleaning the blade extra well, he continued his work on Cas' neck. When he was done, he kissed every inch of skin that had reappeared.

Looking up into Cas' face, Dean couldn't bite back a laugh. He had yet to shave Castiel's chin and upper lip, causing the angel to wear an adorable shaving cream mustache and goatee.  
"You could really sport a little goatee." he joked.

Cas tilted his head to the side and looked at the human in confusion.

"I don't understand… Why would I want to perform physical activity with a hollow-horned mammal?" Dean actually snorted from laughter, although he felt sorry for it almost immediately.

"I'm sorry…" he said, burying his face in Cas' neck. "A goatee is a type of beard and to sport means it would look good on you." Dean explained.

"So I should keep it?" Cas asked, turning to see himself in the mirror.

"No, I was joking. I don't think I could look at you without laughing if you kept it."

"Okay." Cas said and Dean took that as permission to continue. Wiping the last tears out of his eyes, he shaved the curve of Castiel's chin, again caressing the skin underneath with a little kiss.  
Lastly, he scraped off the shaving cream and the hair from the angel's upper lip.

Dean grabbed a washcloth and wiped off any residue of shaving cream, checking for areas he had missed. Luckily, he hadn't cut into Cas' skin anywhere. Happy with the result, he put the cloth away and leaned back.

"There you go. Now you look like yourself again. Purgatory washed and shaven off. Nice." Dean praised what was mostly his own work. Cas slid off the cabinet and stepped closer to the hunter.

Surprising both of them, he pressed his lips onto Dean's and tangled his hands into his hair, before sliding his tongue along Dean's lips, asking for entrance. Dean responded most happily, relieved that he could finally kiss Cas for real. He let his hands stroke back and forth over the angel's back and somehow ended up with them on Castiel's ass as he broke the kiss because he was short of air.

Cas smiled at him, hair ruffled and lips red.  
"Please stay tonight." Dean whispered, not knowing how that had escaped his lips. Cas lowered his gaze, closing his eyes.  
"Come on! We don't have to do anything, I promise. But… you said your mojo was too weak to shave, so how do you want to go back to heaven? Stay here, rest, hold me and tomorrow morning, you can mojo-clean your cloth and disappear into the skies."

"Okay." Castiel simply said, not wanting to argue with Dean and also knowing the hunter was right all along.

They laid down in one bed, legs entangled and arms around each other. Cas used the last bit of his mojo to make Dean fall asleep and then closed his own eyes. He was unable to sleep, but he knew that a bit of rest wouldn't hurt him either.

They both enjoyed their first night without a single nightmare since the beginning of purgatory.


End file.
